Snow and Katniss IN LOVE!
by GameOfThronesFreak
Summary: Katniss meets Snow s granddaughter before going to Hunger Games and she sees her as a new mother. A thing Katniss didn t know was that the little sweet girl was actually Snow s daughter. When she comes out of her games alive Snow sees the connection between her daughter and Katniss so he commands Katniss to stay in the Capitol to be his daughters babysitter. Snow/Katniss pairing!
1. Chapter 1 : Necklase

**So in this story Snow and Katniss will fall in love. Snow`s granddaughter is actually his daughter but when Katniss meets her she doesn`t even know that the girl is related to Snow. OH NO... XP I`m evil...**

**I DON`T OWN ANYTHING!**

**Rating: M**

**Dont read if U don`t like the pairing! SNOW/KATNISS**

Chapter one: Meeting her

Kpov = Katniss point of view

Peeta had just gotten out of Cesar`s claws and he was going to end up in mine. I was trying to find him. I was just so damn angry! He had said he loved me! In front of all Panem! Shit... What`s mom going to think?

"Hi, Katniss." A quiet voice came as I run through the dressing room. She sounded like Prim. But it wasn`t her. A young girl. Probably the same age as Prim was standing next to me.

"Hi." I didn`t know what to say. What do you say to a unknown girl in a place and time like this? "Shouldn`t you be sleeping right now. Bed time has been gone for hours. It`s twelve o`clock already."

"No. I can`t sleep so dady said I could go where ever I want so I came to meet you." The tiny girl with long blond almost brown hair said. She was wearing a fancy blue dress and shoes.

"Why can`t you sleep?" I asked with a little concerned tone.

"Well my mom tucked me in till I was seven years old and now she`s dead... So I can`t sleep well anymore. Dady has tried everything. Only sleeping pills seem to work a little. I really miss her..." The little girl told quietly.

"I`m sorry to hear that... I lost my dad when I was twelve so I had to take care of my little sister Prim because mom became depressed and didn`t do anything anymore. She became better a long time later."

"I saw you volunteering for her. That was brave." She said. "How did you sleep after that?"

"Well I sang a song." I said. We both started walking then. Not knowing were to go but at least we were going together.

"You sang a song? That`s it?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Well, no... I drank some warm milk or water if we didn`t have any milk and then I sang our district lullaby to my sister and fell asleep with her." I explained.

We walked quietly for a very long time. I guess she didn`t have anything to say. Us not talking wasn`t uncomfortable. It was nice.

We got to the hall and we sat on one of the sofas. A lot of people were staring at us but I didn`t mind

"You know your mom isn`t far away. You can see her when ever you want." I told her with a small smile and a hopeful tone.

"Really? But how?" She asked and stared at her hand lowering her head sadly.

"It`s easy actually. Just close your eyes and think about her. Her smile, her scent her voice, everything you can remember about her and she can be with you. Cause the people we love will always stay in our hearts. If we just let them." I told her.

"I can see her too like that. But it hurts to think of her." She whispered.

"I know, but life is about moving on isn`t it? She would want you to be happy and not sad. Everybody will die at some point. And you can`t never be truly happy if you don`t accept that. Right? Even that it`s painful it must be done. You should sleep. Cause in your dreams you can be with her." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"You are right Katniss. Thank you for this. I`m glad I met you. Can I hug you?" She stretched her hand towards me and I let her hug me and actually hugged her back. That was weird I just met this sweet little girl and already I cared for her like she would be my sister or something she apparently had good way to get people like her. Even people like me.

"Well I hope I can see you win that game Katniss." She got up. "Wait. I know I will see you win it." I got up too.

"Well thank you. But I think we both should go now. You to _sleep._" Said putting a little pressure and tilting my eyebrows upper. " And me to negotiate somethings with Haymitch. Okay? Go to sleep, please."

She giggled. "Sure sure I will go to sleep." She took a necklace from around her neck. "This is for you" She offered it to me. "I want you to have it for luck."

I didn`t even hesitate before answering: "No, no, no, I can`t take it. It`s yours." The necklace was pure gold. It was a locket and it hanged from a thin golden chain and it was heart shaped.

"No it`s alright my family is rich I have many of these. _I want you to have it_." She demanded.

"But it must have cost a lot..." I was trying to protest.

"No. I won`t take no for an answer." She said and pressed the necklace to my hand.

"But are you sure?" I asked sounding desperate and trying to think of a way to make her take it willingly back. But from the look in her face I knew it was not an option. So I sighed and put it on my neck. "Fine. See I will wear it. Happy?"

She had a huge grin on her face and she said: "Good. Oh and please survive."

"Sure." We hugged once more and she jogged happily away.

I sighed once more and turned towards the elevator something stopped me by catching my eye. All the Panem citizens were staring at me with fool looking expressions.

What did I do?...

**So that`s the first chap to you.**

**And this will be a love story between Katniss ans president Snow eventually.**

**What should happen?**

**Any ideas? Please, review.**

*** Everybody finds out about Snows daughters liking for Katniss,**

**** Everybody will find out that Snows daughter want`s Katniss as her new mom,**

***** Snow starts seeing similarities with Katniss and her dead wife and thinks of what he`ll do,**

****** Snow notices the necklace around Katniss`s neck in the games and gets her out of the games,**

******* Katniss wins the games with Peeta and Snow sees his daughter and Katniss talking at his house after the winners tour.**

**\- London-lo -**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dinner

**I know I haven't updated in a long time I am so sorry about that.**

**I habe been caught up with Wattpad but all your comments were SO nice that I had to write more for you all.**

**Cookies for everyone who commented. I will be sure to use all your awesome ideas. Some of them were a lot like my own ideas so it's nice to know that atleast someone thinks like me.**

**Anyway here's your chapter!**

**Chapter: 2 : Necklace**

**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

_**Flashback**_

Once again president Snow was sitting on the end of the long wooden craved dinner table, with his daughter sitting by him. This time they were together with no distractions. The games seemed to be going well, and they had started a few days ago.

"You have changed your hairstyle." Snow said as he watched his daughter eat.

"Everyone wears it like this at school now." The girl answered to him with a smile. Her hair was braided to the side just like Katniss' hair. It was in style now.

After that they didn't talk till the end of dinner. Snow and his daughter never had long conversations. They were always short and straight to the point. For Snow's daughter this was normal. She was in compleat oblivion about all the horrors that her dad had done or caused. For her he was just dad.

She was the only thing that Snow showed even the smallest attachment to. She was important to him and she knew it, even when Snow showed that so rarely. Towards everyone else Snow was cold, witch made her special.

"I'm finished. Can I go now?" She asked when her plate was empty.

"Yes, but before you go, do tell me, why you aren't wearing your mothers necklace Rose. I thought that it was special to you." Snow said and reached to touch the new jewel necklace hanging from her neck.

"It is important to me dad, but I gave it away to my new mother." Rose said before leaving the table and leaving the room.

For sometime Snow didn't even breath. He just stared forward before he waved his daughters words away as a joke. He himself knew the story of that necklace too.

His wife had died giving birth to Rose, and when she grew old enough to understand that fact, Snow gave her her mothers necklace, to always keep her morther near her.

After getting the necklace Rose explained to Snow what she was going to do with it (Flashback) :

_"I want another mommy dad." Rose said to Snow with her eyes twinkling with exitement._

_"What?" Snow calmly asked without leaving his gaze from the prodcast that he was watching._

_"I want a new mommy. A good one. Someone who can sing, and is always warm and kind and cares about me. And I want to choose my new mommy myself. So who ever I will choose you have to marry." She said clearly making a strong point._

_"Oh really?" Snow asked feeling a little amused now that he was really consentrating to what his daughter was saying. "Have you got anyone special in mind?" He asked before lifting her to sit on his knee._

_"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. "But when I see her I will know and give her this necklace. And that's how you will know who to fall in love with. She will be the one carrying your heart." Little Rose said lifting the heart shaped medalion in front of her fathers face. And for the first time for so long Snow let out an honest laugh._

Snow shook his head waving it off like it was nothing. He didn't think that Rose would actually think that he would marry the woman she chose.

Later Snow would wish that he hadn't waved it off.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Comment and like an stuff.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Games

**Hei so this my second update today. I'm on fire!**

**I hope you guys are going to enjoy this one.**

**Chapter: 3 : Games**

**...**

Snow was sitting in his own personal watching room next to the control room of The Hunger Games. Seneca Crane was figuring out a way to turn Katniss Everdeen around. She was far away from the professionals and really near the border.

Snow had a wine glass in hand and sat proudly enjoying the games on the white sofa. Katniss was climbing into a tree where she tied her legs so she wouldn't fall. There she slept peacefully for about three hours before she woke up to the smell of smoke.

Seneca Crane had set the forest on fire.

Katniss hurried to untie his legs and fell from the tree to the ground with her packback.

After that she ran... To the wrong direction. So they flamed a tree so much that it fell on her way and she had to turn around. After that the fireballs came. Seneca cornered her to a cliffs end where she took a deep breath and a golden glimmer was shown.

Snow stood up from the coutch with his eyes wide. His gaze was fixed on the nacklace that had fallen out from the inside of Katniss' shirt. It was Rose's necklace. And now all of Capital would know. Katniss was the one that Rose had chosen. She would be the one that Snow would marry if he would do what his daughter wished.

Suddenly fire was mirrored in Katniss' eyes and horror flashed through them. A fireball was coming right at her. Katniss rolled away and the fireball slashed her thigh before hitting the rock behing her.

The thing that snapped Snow out of it was Katniss' running. She wasn't just running around with no care in the world. She was running for her life and straight to the open arms of the pros.

Snow ran to the door of the control room and slammed it open: "Get her out of there!" Snow's deep voice boomed. Seneca's gaze was dazzled and fixed on Snow he was just about to say something when Snow continued: "Get her out of The Games! Get her safe!" He started walking towards the control panel at the center of the room. "Take down all weapons and stop the pros from getting to her. Just get her out!" He roared in fury.

"But president Snow! We can't do that." Seneca chirped in.

"These are my games and you all work for me. Get her out!" Snow yelled again.

Seneca had a look of fear and disbelief on his face. "But president Snow isn't this a little rushed. We can't just pull her out!" Snow was just about to roar again when Seneca continued: "We could make sure that she won instead."

"I'm listening Crane just be quick."

"Well we could point and lead her to the right direction. Give her the things that she needs and allure the other contestents to attack on each other. She could come out of The Games as a winner without us looking like fools." Seneca said as he rubbed his hand together.

"Fine. Just do it quick or I will be the new game maker bacause of the accident that will have happened to you." Snow said when someone said:

Katniss rolled down the hill for a while bofore ending up near the river. She quickly moved to the water where she swam to make the pain go away from her leg. "Anyone who ends up making a move or a disicion that hurts her will never see the light of day again." Snow said before leaving the room to continue watching The Games in his own room.

Katniss was still in the water when Snow sat on his coutch. Then suddenly Katniss' hand flew up to her neck. The necklace was gone. She lookwd to the direction where she had came from before noticing the necklace in the bottom of the river. Katniss picked it up and put it back on. This time she didn"t hide it under her shirt.

Pros suddenly emerged from behind the trees and Snow tensed. He knew that Seneca and his team would do anything to keep Katniss alive after the speech he just gave, but Snow really feared for her.

After that the chase began again and for Snow it became agonizing to watch The Games. Seneca and his team gave Katniss an easier path while trying not to expose that to the people of Panem. They gave her the tall thick tree just before the pros found her. They gave her the bees in that tree and guided Rue over so that she would help Katniss. They made sure that the bees would kill the blond girl so that her bow would be left for Katniss and after Rue died they called out the possibility of two victors so that Peeta and Katniss would help each other.

The Games moved on and took Snow to the edge too many times for his own liking. He and his daughter didn't talk about the necklace or about Katniss. Rose did know that he knew but they both felt like they could deal with it later.

And when The Games ended Snow was compleatly lost.

**...**

**Hey thanks for reading.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter coming up soon.**

**So what do you want to happen?**

**1\. Snow and Katniss talk**

**2\. Rose (Snow's daughter) and Katniss talk**

**3\. Snow manipulates Katniss into staying**

**4\. Katniss gets hurt**

**5\. Katniss and Snow yell at each other like an old married couple**


End file.
